Old Flame
by Vixen1988
Summary: Oneshot: Nicole Daniels is now a doctor. She runs into Randy Orton after many years not seeing him. The spark is still there but things are different.


About five years had passed. Nicole Daniels was now a doctor. There was one other change her name was no longer Nicole Daniels. It was Nicole Parker. She had married another cardiologist three years ago. They were very happy. After her last fling with Randy they tried again but again it didn't work out. She hadn't seen him in four years. She didn't even watch wrestling anymore. Being a doctor she had almost no time to watch tv. She was packing because she was speaking at a medical seminar in Tampa, Florida. Her husband Robert came into the room.

"Do you really have to go?" He said.

"Yes." "I'll be back in two days."

"I'll miss you."

"I know I'll miss you to."

"What I gonna do without you?"

"You'll probably work right through it." "I gotta go."

"Ok." They kissed.

"Bye Robert, I love you."

"I love you to Nicole." "Be safe."

"I will."

It was a six-hour flight. She was staying at the Hilton. She checked in and went up to her room. As soon as she did a whole bunch of wrestlers came through the door. Staring with a very familiar face.

"Hi I'm checking in."

"Your name sir?"

"Randy Orton."

A few hours later Nicole was taking the elevator down to the seminar it was in a huge room in the hotel. The elevator dinged she stepped off and she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." She looked up. "Randy."

"Nicole." "Hi."

"Hi it's been awhile."

"Yeah." "How are you?"

"Good." "I'm a doctor now."

"That's great."

"You wrestling here."

"Yeah." "What are you doing here?"

"Speaking at a seminar in the hotel."

"Can you come to the show tonight?"

"No."

"That sucks." "What about coffee later?" "I'd like to catch up."

"Me to."

"I think the café in the hotel stays open until two."

"The show ends at eleven right?"

"Yeah."

"Just checking haven't watched for a couple years."

"Really?"

"Yeah I haven't had the time." "I gotta go." "I'll see you later."

"Ok."

Randy went to the arena. He was smiling.

"Hey man." "Why are you so happy?" Ted Dibiase asked.

"I saw Nicole at the hotel."

"Nicole who?"

"My ex-girlfriend."

"Oh her."

"Yeah."

"She still hot?"

"Oh yeah."

"You meeting her later?"

"Yeah."

"How did I know that?" He said grinning.

"I'm not gonna sleep with her."

"Yeah right."

"I'm not."

Nicole and Randy met in the café.

"So what have you been up to?" "Doctor Daniels."

"Doctor Parker." She corrected.

"Parker?"

"I'm married." She said showing him her ring.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Where'd you meet him?"

"The hospital where I work."

"What's his name?"

"Robert."

"How long have you been married?"

"Three years." "What about you?"

"I'm single." "Do you like being a doctor?"

"I love it." "Who's the WWE Champion now?"

"Me."

"Cool."

"Do you have any kids?"

"No." "Well I'm gonna go up."

"Mind if I walk you up?"

"No."

They were outside her room.

"Do you wanna come in?" She asked. They went in and sat on the couch. "How did you do tonight?"

"I won."

"Good job."

"I sort of jammed my shoulder." "I was in a cage match."

"You ok?"

"Yeah just a little soar."

"Here lean up." She started rubbing his shoulder. "That any better?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Glad I could help."

"You look really beautiful."

"Thanks." "You're still pretty cute to." "What's wrong?" She said noticing disappointment in his face.

"I was just thinking about us." "You would have a different last name if I wasn't such an asshole."

"You're not asshole, we just aren't a good match honey." "We have very different lives."

"I should've treated you better." "You deserved it."

"You treated me fine." "It just didn't work out."

"It should've and it didn't because of me and now it's to late."

"Randy our relationship, it wasn't meant to be it's no ones fault."

"Yeah." He said sadly.

"Randy don't sound so sad." "Come on smile." He gave her a weak smile. "You can do better then that." "I wonder." She started tickling his side. He started laughing she stopped. "I thought so." He grinned. "What?"

"Come here." He grabbed her and started tickling her. "If I'm remembering correctly I'm not the only one who's ticklish." She was laughing.

"Randy, stop that tickles." While she was squirming she ended up straddling his lap facing him. He stopped.

"There's that beautiful smile." He took out her hair clip letting it fall around her face. He ran his fingers through it. He moved to her face and stoked her cheek. Leaning his head up he kissed her. After a few seconds she kissed him back he went from her jaw to her neck. She got up.

"I'm sorry I can't."

"Baby-

"No Randy, not anymore." She said with her voice cracking and her eyes filling with tears. "I'm married I love Robert." He stood up.

"But I love you Nicole."

"No, no don't say that." She said with tears beginning to fall.

"I do, I love you so much." "I know you still feel something for me."

"Randy stop." "It's over."

"It's over?"

"Yeah." He pulled her to him. "Let me go." He kissed her.

"Do you want me to let you go?" He mumbled against her lips.

"No." She said as she kissed him. She took off his shirt. He unbuttoned hers letting it fall to the floor. He picked her up and carried to the bedroom. They laid down he unzipped her skirt as they kissed. She undid his pants and pulled down his boxers. She felt his hand go up her leg. She moaned. He took off her panties. He kissed her neck down to her stomach. When she felt him in her center a wave of pleasure washed over her. "Oh Randy, oh don't stop." "Oh my god, fuck." She moaned as her body shuttered. He came back up and kissed her. He slipped inside and moved slowly. "Oh Randy." She moaned. "Oh Nicole you feel so fucking good." He groaned. "Nicole I love you." "Please baby say it for me." He kissed her. "Randy I love you." She moaned. "I need you baby." He groaned. "Randy." She moaned as she gave in. "Nicole." He groaned. He laid beside her.

"Randy this can never happened again."

"I know."


End file.
